Phinen Jump/Transcript
Phineas gets out of bed* Phineas: Hey, Ferb! =-= Gurgy is now known as FerbFletcher Phineas: Guess what day it is today! Sunday? Phineas: No, we go to a manga-con! ...Ok *Candace sees Phineas and Ferb getting ready* Candace: Phineas, what are you doing? Phineas: We're going to a manga-con! Candace: ...Okay. Yes. Yes we are Candace: Hey, where's Perry? Monogram: Good morning, Agent P. =-= FerbFletcher is now known as PerryThePlatypus Monogram: The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz has purchased an ice cream maker. An ice cream maker? One can only imgine the evil he's creating with that Monogram: We need you to put a... stop to it? Carl! Is this even evil enough? Carl: I don't know Monogram: So, good luck, Agent P. * PerryThePlatypus heads off to DEI *Buford and Baljeet join* Buford: Hey, Dinner Bell! Buford: Whatcha doin'? Phineas: Oh, We're going to a manga-con! Buford: ...Okay. Buford: You like that stuff? Phineas: Yes. Yes we do Baljeet: What is not to like about Japanese comics? *Isabella joins* Isabella: Someone used my catchphrase! I can see it! I'm not saying names. Buford: Uh...*Points At Baljeet* He said it! Isabella: Buford, I can see who uses my catchphrase now. Buford: ...Oh Phineas: Okay, we need to go now. Isabella: Where are you going? Phineas: To a manga-con Isabella: Isn't it canceled? Phineas:...What? Isabella: The manga-con in Danville canceled because a fire occurred and damaged most of the convention. Phineas: Well that stinks (I'm trying to find the right word. The stuff in the convention is affected.) Ferb: Phineas, I know what we're gonna do today. Buford: *squeal* Buford: You said the words. Phineas: ....That's something Irving would say *at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, no Evil Jingle* Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Perry the Platypus. Doofenshmirtz: Just walk in, Doofenshmirtz: Right into my trap! *Perry is trapped* ....I hate you (I can't think of a backstory on how he doesn't like children.) (Eh, he doesn't need a reason to hate children) Doofenshmirtz: I thought, instead of making children disappear, I decided to make them my evil minions! Doofenshmirtz: So I built the Evil Ice Cream-Inator Attached to an Evil Ice Cream Van-Inator! Jingle singers: Doofenshmirtz Evil Ice Cream-Inator Attached to an Evil Ice Cream Van-Inator! ....That's your plan? Doofenshmirtz: I know I already did a similar plan with babies and it failed, but this is different. Yes, it will fail more epicly Doofenshmirtz: Now to start my evil plan! First, I need to get the Evil Ice Cream-Inator Attached to an Evil Ice Cream Van-Inator to ground level. You really should of picked a shorter name *Quirky Worky Song plays as Phineas and Ferb make a backyard manga-con.* Candace: *on phone* So, Stacy, should I use my normal hairstyle on my date with Jeremy or the wavy? Candace: *on phone* I knew you would choose that. Candace: Wait, Stacy. I think my brothers are up to something. Candace: Phineas, what are you doing? I thought you were at that manga-con. Isabella: There was a fire! =-= MooMoo|Away is now known as MooMooofDoom Doofenshmirtz: I still don't understand why I built the Evil Ice Cream-Inator Attached to an Evil Ice Cream Van-Inator in my lair. It could have been so much easier from my garage. Whatever, let's just get this over with *Perry escapes and slaps Doofenshmirtz with his tail* *Doofenshmirtz bumps into his Japanese Pop-Culture Away-Inator, firing it* Doofenshmirtz: Oh, this has an interesting backstory, I'll tell you later. *fires at Phineas and Ferb's backyard, making every stand blank* Phineas: Well, lokes like that's all for today. Businessman: We would like to purchase these empty convention stands. Phineas: Sure, we're done with them. *all empty stands are away* =-= PerryThePlatypus is now known as Ferb Candace: *dragging Mom onto the backyard* See, they built a manga-con right in their backyard! Mom: What manga-con? Candace: But, but, but, but... Candace: *Sigh* I'll be in my room Doofenshmirtz: *sigh* What do I do with my Evil Ice Cream-Inator Attached to an Evil Ice Cream Van-Inator? *Perry goes into the Evil Ice Cream-Inator Attached to an Evil Ice Cream Van-Inator unnoticed and starts driving it into the Japanese Pop-Culture Away-Inator, jumping out before they crash* Singers: Agent P! Doofenshmirtz: Curse you, Perry the Platypus! Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue